This invention relates generally to a reinforced packaging carton or container, and more particularly, pertains to a container which incorporates a strut that interconnects between two opposing walls to prevent the carton from bulging, with said strut having been formed in the blank in a design that provided for its parallel relationship with the major wall panels of the container.
Various forms of materials holding cartons that incorporate internal reinforcing structures to prevent contaianer bulging have been designed and constitute part of the prior art. Most of these cartons, and in particular their center supports, are quite complicated in structure, and normally consume a significant amount of paperboard in the cutting of the blank since their center supports project some distance from the main panel portions of the basic carton blank. Other forms of prior art cartons that incorporate some form or a strut or bridge adhered between opposing walls do not take into consideration the mechanics of simultaneously cutting the blank and folding it into a complete carton incorporating such a strut, but rather, either required manual effort or a separate mechanical operation to adhere the strut within the carton structure. One such carton is shown in the prior art patent to R. W. Griese, U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,113.
The basic object of the present invention is to provide an integral carton blank which incorporates a strut or support member which is designed in contiguity with the carton blank per se, and not projecting for any significant distances away from the carton blank as shown in the prior art.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a folding and reinforced carton structure which provides for a saving of considerable amount of paperboard in its manufacture due to the closeness of its support member to the carton blank in its formation stages.
It is another object of this invention to provide a reinforced packaging container in which a strut may be formed simultaneously with the formation of the carton all in the same sequence of mechanical operations.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method for incorporating a bridging member as in a bulk packaging container so as to prevent its bulging when filled with massy material.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following summary, description of the preferred embodiment, and accompanying drawings.